Operation: Cupid
by Ima Bear
Summary: Max and the flock settle down in Viva Las Vegas and meet two experiments that show them how to unlock their inner beasts while two whitecoats try to go through with a diabolical plan. MaxOC FangOC and more to come
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, people of the inter-menet I am here for one purpose and one purpose only, to entertain. I love writing fanfics, but passion alone wont inspire me. I'll need some reviews to get the cogs spinning so please if you like the story, review. If you think it needs something, review. If you just feel like saying hello, review. That's about it, now one with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, I do however own a computer that im using to type this up on so boo-yah.

Chapter 1

Max Pov

Me and the flock had been flying for the last hour or so and we needed a break. After we had ditched that stupid speech thingy we flew west for a while. I looked over my shoulder to see what was going on. Nudge was talking non-stop to Fang who looked like he was about to stop flapping his wings so he could just freefall and die. The Gasman was joking around with Iggy about something or other and Angel was playing 20 questions with Total, I think she'll win.

" Hey guys, you want to stop and get something to eat?" There was a moment of silence and staring as if I had said something stupid and then everyone just went 'duh'.

We landed in front of a Mc Donalds right outside of some big casino. We all walked inside and ordered our food. The guy at the front desk looked like he had never seen a girl order six big macs before, jeesh. " I'm gonna go see if I can find a map, I'll be right back." Fang said as he walked off.

I watched him go thinking about how he thinks I like him as more than a brother, I don't. That's just something he'll have to realize one day I hope its not too hard for him. He came back with a map in his hands. " So where are we? I hope were in California cuz I really want to go swimming in the ocean or go to Disneyland. Wouldn't that be great, go on the rides and eat frozen bananas, they're my favorite frozen treat and did you know th-" Iggy clapped a hand over Nudges mouth before anyone else could, why is it always him, well who knows?

"Were in Nevada, the closest city is Las Vegas. I think we should stop there a while it's a pretty big city that actually has houses and a school system. I bet we could even get your mom to move down here." wow that was actually a good idea.

" Good idea, I think it would be safe if we stayed in one place for a while." We gathered our things and left the restaurant. It took us about thirty minutes to fly to Las Vegas, but once we got there it was truly a sight. There was casino after casino after casino, I think they gave Paris the name they should have given Vegas, City of Lights. I swear there had to be a million neon lights in every direction. I don't even need to tell you I had to divert Fang's attention back to flying every time he came across a bordello sign.

We had been flying for what seemed like forever when we saw a sign about twenty miles from the strip saying that there were apartments for sale. We landed and found a good neighborhood. It was about an hour before we were able to move in. Talk about speedy service, that's probably why there is a chapel/ KFC on the strip.

I called the school district and got us signed up for school. I walked into the main room of our apartment and found everyone asleep. I layed down next to everyone and fell asleep too. Tomorrow would be an exciting day.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up early the next day, about five o' clock to be precise. I woke everyone up and told them we were going to school a round of 'yays' and 'woot woots' passed through the room as we all went to get ready.

"Max, what is the name of our school?" Angel asked me tiredly.

" You're school is called Lee Antonello, or something like that. Nudge's is called Finley, and mine, Iggy and Fang's is called Legacy. " She smiled and nodded and then walked away. (A/N: those are real schools in Vegas)

We all finished getting ready and headed out the door to get to the bus. I had packed everybody's lunch and made sure we had all brushed their teeth. In a way Im like the mother of this rag- tag bunch of kids and I just wish I could find a friend that I didn't have to mother all the time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Travis' Pov

Oh god Im gonna be late again, I thought as I raced down the street. " C'mon Sarah, were gonna be late again and I really don't need the detention!!" I yelled at my sister who was running along behind me. All of a sudden a giant white wolf with huge gray wings ran past me and jumped in the air to start flying. "Fine, if that saves time." I said more to myself than anyone else.

I bent over and started changing into the hulking bear ,that I was, with my giant crimson and gray streaked wings and flew off. I caught up easily enough with Sarah and we stopped about a block from the school so we could change back. "You've gotten faster big bro, but I still beat you here and that means Im still the best." I looked down at her.

"Yeah, but Im still stronger and taller. Seriously, I picked up a car last week and threw it behind me. Im also six foot three and you're a little five foot eight." I laughed as we turned the corner heading for the school.

"Yeah , well if I was a bear instead of an artic wolf I would be tall and strong too. But hey at least I have the potential of finding someone I can kiss." I laughed.

"Why would I need a girlfriend when I have you to do my laundry and cook my food?" she laughed too as we walked into school. We seperated when we entered to go to classes, I turned the corner without looking and ran into something and got knocked over. As I opened my eyes and sat up I came face to face with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Max Pov

I walked into the school after dropping off the younger members of the flock. I must be late because noone is in the halls. I walked around looking for my first class when I turned the corner and ran into someone. I fell backwards on my butt. When I sat up and opened my eyes I saw the most good-looking guy I've ever seen in my life.

He jumped up quickly and offered me his hand. I shook my head to empty out all the naughty thoughts and took his hand.

"Im sorry, Im not usually that clumsy. Did I hurt you at all, if I did im really sorry." He said at once, for being a big brute of a guy, he was pretty sweet. "You look new, at least let me show you to your class."

"Ok, and Im fine really, but thank you. My name is Max, Max Ride." He started laughing. "What?"

"First of all, my name's Travis, Travis Gray. And second, you have the same name as that person from Germany, ya know 'Save the flock, Save the world' I thought it was kind of funny all those kids attacking the old castle." I froze up and got ready to run. "You ok?"

"Yeah, Im fine. My first class is Zoology I. Do you know where it is?" he laughed and grabbed my schedule out of my hands. Its kinda funny were almost the same height.

"We have the exact same schedule, it's a little creepy to say the least. Are you a stalker?" he looked serious.

"No, I don't think someone would stalk you even if you wanted them too." I said in my usual sarcastic way.

"Well, we better get to class before the tardy bell rings. Lest we get detention." This guy is good-looking, funny and an all around sweetie. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Bob the Whitecoat Pov

I sat at the computer that monitored the bio-chips in every experiments arm. All of a sudden two experiments data popped up on the screen. " Dr. L. there has been a spike in the pheromone levels of experiments 1185 and 4832. The self named Max Ride and Travis Gray. According to the GPS they're in… Las Vegas." He stood there for a sec thinking while I just sat there didling my thumbs.

"If their pheromone levels are that high that means they are more likely to mate, and if they are more likely to mate they are more likely to reproduce and if they do that we will have the first offspring of two experiments." He stopped and as soon as I opened my mouth… "But we must wait and watch to make sure that they fall in love so as of today we mark day one of Operation: Make experiments 1185 and 4832 Fall in Love and Mate to make a new experiment for us to later experiment on."

"That's a really long name, maybe we should call it Operation: Cupid."

"That is BRILLIANT!! They should make you a scientist or something."

"I am a scientist sir. Remember I was the one that made the super –pheromone."

"Yes, and I created the truffle shuffle. Blah blah blah." This would be a trying time for me for sure.

________________________________________________________

If you havent guessed the two whitecoats are the comic relief of the story. I had to repost this cuz of some crucial mistakes. oh please review, I need them to write.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, its me and I just wanted to say I didn't get a lot of reviews and so im making this chapter a freebie. I need reviews to show me if Im entertaining or just wasting my time so if you like the story, review. Anyway, the reason why this is marked as humor also is because of the two idiot whitecoats at the end of the last chapter. In most of my stories there is usually a giant fight scene just because im a soldier so be prepared they come out of nowhere. Man talk about a long chapter, 2500 words and 6 pages, that's my all time best.

Chapter 2

Travis POV

Ding Dong Ding Dong

God I hate doorbells. Especially at three thirty in the morning on school days. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I got to the door and opened it and there was Max, in a sexy lingerie one piece. I'll tell you if my mouth could hit the floor, it did.

"Max, what are you doing here?" I started stepping backwards, until I tripped over the couch and fell backwards onto it.

"Oh, Im just here to tell you that I know who you are and I really find it sexy." She fell on top of me and stared right down at me.

"You do?"I gulped loudly, not knowing if this should be good or bad.

"Yeah, and there is just one thing I need you to do." She looked at me intently.

"What?" I gulped again louder this time.

"I need you to.." and then in my sister's voice, "WAKE UP!!!" I jolted awake and looked at the doorway to see my sister giggling to herself. "Wow, who's Max and why do you have a pop-tent for him." She full out burst into laughter as she walked out of my room. I picked up my alarm clock and threw it out the door at her. It's funny, I thought I saw wings on Max. Whatever.

I got up and walked over to my dresser, grabbing all the clothes I would need for the day. I walked out of my room and picked up my alarm clock and threw it back into my room. As I was walking down the remainder of the hall to the bathroom I saw a syringe on the floor. I picked it up and studied it for a second before I just threw it in the trash. It was probably one of Sarah's druggy friend's.

I quickly took my shower and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen and found some toast and a glass of milk on the counter for me. I yelled through the house for Sarah but didn't get a response. Hmm, she must have left early. I walked out the door and started to reflect on yesterday.

Max had told me that her and her family had just moved here from Arizona. Apparently she's been moving around for a while and she just wanted to stick around for a while. You know, I just met her but I seriously am crushing on her. God, why is life so weird. Like being an escaped mutant is normal. Well whatever, another day, another problem.

Max POV

I got up early not wanting to be late for school. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my clothes while humming the new song from the new Senses Fail album. I walked out of my after getting dressed and found Fang waiting in the hall for me. "Hey Fang, watcha up to?" I asked him while walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing. I just found this on the floor in the bathroom." He held up a syringe with the remains of some white chemical in it. "I know our lives are stressful, but you don't have to do drugs to help alleviate the pain or whatever."

I stared at him for a minute too dumbfounded to speak, until I found my head, "You think Im on drugs? What are you, mental or something!?" I yelled at him.

"Actually, from the smell of this shit, Im thinking hormones of some sort." He said it as if he was serious.

"Why would I be taking hormones, Fang?" he just stared at me, as if I had asked if I needed oxygen to breathe.

"Maybe, you want to get stronger when were fighting erasers or flyboys." He shrugged. I didn't want to deal with this in the morning so I walked past him and into the bathroom. I took my shower quickly and walked into the kitchen to find the flock all clean and ready to go.

"Max, can we go now please? I don't want to be late to school." Angel asked, well, angelically.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, lets head to school." I didn't want to take the bus, it was too loud so I let the rest of them take it and I flew. I got there quickly and landed behind the school so no one would see. I started walking around the corner and crashed into someone.

"We gotta stop meeting like this. " I looked up and there was Travis offering his hand, just like yesterday.

"Yeah, well I think you're the one who is stalking me." I said laughing. He grabbed my backpack off the ground where I had dropped it and gave it to me.

"Well, if I was, I wouldn't be running into you like this, would I?" He laughed.

"No, I guess you'd run into my back." He stopped laughing for a sec. Score one for the great Maximum Ride.

He looked down and whispered, "Maybe, I like your face." I don't think that was meant for me to hear, but I did because of my ultra-sharp senses. I let it slide, not wanting to make this awkward. "Anyway, looks like the bells about to ring so lets head to our first period. Ms. Higs is a real tardy freak." He said before starting to walk away. I followed him to our first class and we started our day.

Bob the Whitecoat POV

I walked into the apartment that me and Dr. L were sharing so we could be closer to the experiments. Dr. L walked up to me, " Were you able to sneak into the experiment's homes and inject them with the pheromone?"

"Yes," I looked at my watch, "In exactly four days they will go into heat and seek eachother out. From there, they will mate, hopefully giving us the new experiment for us to work on." He smiled deviously.

"Good, now we must wait and make sure they get together. I'm thinking that you could steal her backpack and run away and then have him chase you and rough you up a bit." Oh god. I sighed knowing there was no way out of it. I grabbed my bag of clothes and grabbed the ski mask inside. I walked out of the apartment knowing this could only end badly.

Four hours later at the end of school.

I waited just outside the school for them when I saw a group of kids pass with Max and Travis in the back. I ran up and grabbed max's backpack and turned to run. Before I even took a step though, two of the boys from the group and Travis grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground.

The two boys started kicking me while Travis punched me. "Stop," hit "oh" kick "ow" scratch, oh c'mon scratching that's just mean. "Please, Im sorry, let me go." I screamed, and they stopped for a sec. I got up and hobbled away as fast as I could from them. I hobbled because I was sore all over. I walked all the way to the apartment and walked in.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Dr. L asked. " You look like you just got jumped."

"Yeah, I did, by three very powerful experiments that didn't take too kindly to me trying to steal one of their backpacks." He laughed and shook his head.

"You really are an idiot. You should have waited till they were alone. God, anyone would have realized that." He laughed as he walked around the room.

"Sorry, sir, I should have thought of that in the first place." I said. And you know what else, you're a stupid, numb-nuts who can't even type. God!!

"Why, don't you go get cleaned up. I don't want you stinking when you do the next part of the plan." I will beat you with a cucumber, just wait and see.

"Yes, sir, right away." I walked off, thinking of which fruit would hurt the most to get hit by. I think a nice melon will do good.

Travis Pov

Max and were sitting at the park by my house alone, because her family wanted to go home. So, here we are, Max and me, alone. We were talking about nothing really, which was fine by me, because I really just enjoyed her company. " So, who do you think would win in a fight, Godzilla or the Cloverfield Monster?" I asked her.

"Well, if the Cloverfield monster sent those pod creatures that are on its back after Godzilla, he would be too distracted to see the attacks that were coming his way. So, I've gotta say the Cloverfield monster." I laughed and so did she.

"Ok, who do you think would win in a fight, me or you?" She burst out laughing while holding her side. I just stared at her, "What?"

"Seriously, I would whoop you. Even if I was blind and could only use my legs."I laughed too.

"Well, I think I would win, just because, Im awesome." She stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"You wanna go?" I could tell she was serious and so I took her seriously. Man she is my type of girl, funny, smart and tough to boot. Yeah, she is awesome.

"Fine, bring it on." I took off my shoes and my jacket and threw them onto the park bench while she did the same and put up her hair.

We squared up and I pounced on her, not too rough of course, and pinned her to the ground. She flipped us over in one movement and got me in a headlock. I quickly shook her off and fell in the process, somehow she landed on top of me and we just laid like that for a second. Just staring into eachother's eyes.

Then the most cheesiest thing happened. That song from the lion king, ya know 'do you feel the love tonight' started playing and all we could do was laugh. But it fit, you know, I really am falling for her and I think she feels the same way. I leaned up and she leaned down until our mouths met, and I'll tell you nothing has ever felt more right than that kiss right there.

We finally pulled apart after a couple of minutes and just looked at eachother. She sat up and I followed, " It's getting kinda late, I should get going." Max said looking kind of ashamed. She stood up and started walking away but I caught her wrist.

" I'm sorry. If that was too weird for you, I won't try anything funny like that again." She just smiled and chuckled.

"Like you could force me to kiss you like that." She giggled, "I'll call you later. " and with that she walked away. I just stood there for a couple of minutes before it sunk in. I jumped in the air and unfurled my wings, "Yeah, she likes me, oh yeah. She is all abou…" I turned around and found a little four year old that lives in my neighborhood sitting on a tricycle with his mouth hanging open, his eyes open all the way. "Hey Tommy, uuh.. Im gonna go home now. Don't stay out to late, okay." I chuckled awkwardly and walked away.

Max Pov

Oh my god. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. Does that mean we're going out? All these thoughts and more were rushing through my head as I walked into our apartment. I walked to the closet and hung up my jacket. I turned around and walked right into Fang. "Hey, what's up?" I asked while walking around him to get some leftovers from the fridge.

"Oh, nothing. I found out that stuff in the syringe was actually some kind of super-pheromone. I don't think you were injecting yourself with it. But if it remains in your system, you only have about three days until you go crazy." Great, just what I need.

"Great, three days?" I sat down and stared off thinking about what could happen, " Three days… until.. I go crazy..with hormones. It's like a bad porno or something. It has to be ITEX."

"Yeah. The good news is that I've been studying the pheromone and I think that I can reverse it if I just had the right substances." Fang said while typing something on his computer.

"Three days.. I'll have to stay away from Travis." Wow that actually might be hard. I stood up and walked out of the room, on my way out I looked over my shoulder and told Fang "Thanks, just do your best and we'll deal with the consequences."

Travis Pov

I walked into the room with a big goofy grin on my face and found Sarah sitting on the couch. She looked at me funny, "What's up with you, bro?" she asked.

"You know that girl Max that I walked home with today?" she nodded, "Well, we made out at the park and I think she might actually like me." Sarah froze up and pulled out a syringe from a small bag on the coffee table.

"Do you know what was in this syringe?"

"I figured it was one of your friends or something, so I just threw it away. Why?" I was truly perplexed as to the reason why she would bring this up.

"It's some kind of super-pheromone. You know as in, inject and go crazy with hormones or something along those lines." I plopped into the recliner next to Sarah.

"Super-pheromone, it has to be ITEX. But why?" I looked up at Sarah and she shrugged.

"Maybe they want to see if experiments can mate."

"But who would the one I'm supposed to mate with be?" I sat there thinking for a moment before it hit me. "Max. It has to be her, she's the only girl I've ever felt feelings for."

"Well, from my calculations you have three days until you go crazy. Knowing ITEX, they would probably try to feed this shit into Max's system as well. So you should probably try to warn her." I stood up and walked over to the fridge to get some food.

"You're right, I'll talk to her tomorrow about it. She probably won't believe me, but I need to try."

"In the mean time get as much sleep as you can, it'll help in the long run." I did as I was told and went to bed. I didn't have nightmares but I was really scared because what I dreamed about was Max and me, and a little crying baby with crimson wings with brown streaks.

Bob the whitecoat Pov

I walked into mine and Dr. L's apartment and sat the boom box down on the kitchen table. Dr. L walked out of the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table. "Did it work?"

"Yes, I went to the park and waited for the best moment and then played that cheesy song, just like you asked me to." I said as I sat down carefully as to not hurt my bruised butt from the whooping I got today.

"Good, very good. Soon they will mate and that means they will have a baby. And that means that we will get promoted so we won't have to do the grunt work anymore." I'm the one who's been doing all the grunt work, not you.

"But, what are we gonna do if they find the anti- pheromone?" he laughed.

"Anti- pheromone? Like anyone could find a way to reverse the effects of the super-pheromone." He stopped laughing and turned to look at me. "There is no chance of that, right?"

I looked down, "Well… the ingredients would be darn near impossible to find. But there still is a chance."

"If that's the case then it is merely a matter of stopping them from getting the anti- pheromone." He laughed maniacally for a couple of seconds before going into a fit of violent coughs. Great, this is going to be the worst week ever.

I just wanted to give a shout-out to my only reviewers so far 'flywithme4ever' and 'irock329' you guys are awesome and as long as you two are reviewing this story will keep going. Anyway Im out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I got a relatively good turn out on the last chapter. I got two new reviewers and one from the last chapter reviewed again. So this chapter is for you guys. Any way keep reviewing cuz it gives me incentive to write. And, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I just moved and my laptop got packed away and I just barely found it and then I had to wait for the internet to get setup. Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a bottle of pills that I use to control my tourettes.

Max's Pov

Ding Dong Ding Dong. God I hate doorbells, especially at four o' clock in the morning. (sound familiar) I got up and walked to the door. I opened the door and there stood Travis in a small speedo. Wow. "Travis, what are you doing he-?" he cut me off by placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I melted into the kiss and when we finally broke apart he was wrapped in my arms. I felt something on his back and froze. There were wings on his back, two giant wings. "What happened?"

"You happened, and it's ok. When the baby is born we'll be a happy family of freaks." I looked down and my stomach was huge and when I looked back up Travis was in a tuxedo with a ring in his hand holding it out to me. I sat up in bed and screamed.

Oh god, it was just a dream. Thank you, lord in heaven. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door. I nearly fell off my bed. "Wh.. Who is it?" I asked cautiously.

"F.. Fang." He chuckled from behind the door. "If you don't want to be late to school, I suggest you get out of bed." I heard his soft footsteps go off into the other parts of the apartment. I got out of bed and gathered my clothes while heading to the bathroom.

As I passed by the flocks rooms I thought of what would happen if Travis joined us. It is a possibility with how messed up Itex is. I finally got to the kitchen and started some toast. It popped up and I walked out the front door where everyone was waiting for me. We put on ski masks and jumped in the air and flew off. We got to school pretty quickly. We landed in the back where everyone broke apart to go to their classes. I was about to leave when I looked up and saw the biggest eraser I've ever seen, it looked like a giant bear with wings. There is only one, I could probably take him.

I put my ski mask back on and jumped in the air. I flew in front of him and punched him in the stomach. He backed up and dodged every one of my next attacks. He kept up this dodging act until he finally punched me in the stomach. There was so much force in that one punch that I got knocked out, what happened next was unknown to me.

Travis Pov

Ok, here is how it worked out. I was flying to school in my bear form while humming Barbie Girl. Hey it's a catchy song. Anyway, when all of a sudden this chick in a ski mask came up and punched me in the stomach. I flew back a little bit and kept dodging her attacks until it became too hard. So I punched her in the stomach. Itex must have sent her because of the whole flying act.

Anyway though, I must have hit her too hard, because she dropped like a stone. I swiftly flew down and caught her. I landed behind the school and laid her on the ground and put my backpack under her head. I'm too nice for my own good. Seriously, she just attacked me and now I'm helping her. I changed back into my human form and sat down next to her. I wonder if she's someone I know.

I gently pulled the ski mask off her head and immediately fell speechless. It was.. Max. But does this mean she has been playing me from the start or was it all a misunderstanding? I didn't have much time , so I stretched my wings out so I was ready for a quick get-away.

She sat up and rubbed her stomach. She looked around and saw me sitting next to her and gasped. "Travis, what are you doing here?" She was looking around nervously, probably for a way to run.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to determine if you're a friend or foe." She looked behind me and saw my massive wings extending from my back. She started to get up but I grabbed her arm and gently set her back down. "Let's just talk for a bit, please." She nodded and started messing with the feathers at the end of her right wing.

"Well, I was an experiment for Itex and they made me into a bird hybrid." She stated flatly.

"Only a bird? Cuz' Itex doesn't go half and half with anything. " She looked up at me with a weird look.

"I'm pretty sure they would have told me if I was something else." I smiled at her and laughed. It lightened the mood a little and she smiled back at me.

"It's just because, Itex does every experiment with a base animal. As you could tell, mine was a bear. The base animal is what gives the experiment its senses and we can change into that form." I stopped and she nodded for me to continue. "That's why we have powers. All the different enzymes from the different animal dna fused into us makes us gain certain powers. Sarah can sense other experiments when they are touching her and can tell what their base animals are. I can control photons, light energy, and bend them to my will. I can even shoot out solar beams if I gather enough energy. " she looked up and took in a deep breath.

"So, every experiment has a base animal?" I nodded. "Does that mean if I found out what mine was I could transform into it like you?" I nodded again. "Wow, that's a lot to take in." I stood up and offered her my hand. She grabbed it and stood up.

"Anyway though, I wanted to tell you that Itex injected me with some kind of super-pheromone and that you probably got a dose of it too. From what I could tell, we've got about two days until we go psycho with this stuff." She nodded.

"Yeah, I found the stuff in my home,too. They must want us to.. you know.. mate." I couldn't help remembering the dreams I had been getting recently. I shook my head violently, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of my head.

"Yeah, well, we should really get to class. We can talk to Sarah and your family after school." She chuckled.

"What a strange turn of events. You a hybrid just like us. Who would have guessed it?" we walked to our first period class in silence not really speaking. As we were walking I reached out and touched Max's hand and she took it and we just walked like that until we got to our class.

Bob the Whitecoat Pov

I walked into the school and went up to the front desk. "Hello, I'm looking for a Max Ride and Travis Gray." I said to the women at the front desk. I looked at her name plate and smiled at her. "Mable." She frowned at me.

"Relative or Guardian?" I looked away for a second to think. "Hello sir, are you retarded or just stupid?" I looked her way again. "I asked, relative or guardian?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm a friend of the family." I smiled triumphantly, I win, ha ha.

"Really, is that so?" I nodded again. "Good, then you can pick them up after school." What?!?!

"Excuse me, lady, but I was told by their parents to pick them up!" She smiled.

"Oh, ok let me call them for you." She picked up the phone and pressed a few buttons. Someone must have picked up because she started talking again. "Hello, this is Mable. I was wondering if you could come to the office please there is someone here for you." She hung up the phone and smiled at me.

"I guess I win." She laughed and nodded. Two security guards that could pass for semi-trucks if looked at the right angle, walked in. Mable pointed at me and laughed. "Oh shit" was all I said before they tackled me to the ground and started tasering me repeatedly. Zzzzz Zzzzz Zzzzz. After about five or so tasers they picked me up and threw me out the front doors. I looked up and saw two teenagers pointing and laughing at me. "What are you looking at you snot-nosed brat?"

He stopped laughing and punched me in the face. I thought , is my life a celestial joke or something?' I just walked away and drove off. When I got back to the apartment Dr. L walked out of the kitchen.

"Sit down." He said while pointing to a chair. I sat down and he looked at me good and hard. "Listen, I don't think you're trying hard enough." I choked a little bit on the water I was taking a sip from. "I think that maybe I should have you replaced. You haven't caught those two stupid hybrids yet, and it's been three days." I couldn't take this. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Bob?"

I didn't answer him. I pulled a watermelon out of the fridge and walked back over to him. "You want to replace me? You think I haven't been trying hard enough? Well, guess what, I got a three pound water melon with your name on it." I threw the melon at his head and it smashed all over the place. He got knocked out in the process. I walked out of the apartment and got into the car. I don't know what I'm gonna do now, but I'm not going back to that megalomaniac.

Travis Pov

"Everyone pull out your textbooks and turn to page 289." My biology teacher, Mr. Dalton told the class while writing stuff on the whiteboard. I snuck a peak at Max and she smiled at me. "Today we will be learning about the use of pheromones in wild animals." I chuckled at the irony. "Mr. Gray, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir." I shook my head and heard everyone in the class stifling laughter.

"Anyways, pheromones are a chemical made by the animal to attract a mate." He started writing on the board as he spoke. "The pheromone is emitted much like b.o. from a teenage boy. It then wafts over to the female, like humans. The only real difference is instead of the female being disgusted, she is overwhelmed and sent into a mating frenzy." He stopped talking and finished writing on the board. I saw Max raise her hand. "Yes, Miss Ride?"

"What if both female and male emit the pheromone? What would happen?" she was obviously trying to figure out more about our situation.

"Well, assuming that was possible, the pheromones would throw them into a bloodlust." He took a breath and went on. "Bloodlust is a state of mind where the animals gain extra strength and speed and will fight off anything that gets close to the mate. It doesn't last as long as the normal state of lust, but in this state the female is 300 percent more likely to get pregnant." Oh shit.. that's gonna happen to us in two days.

I raised my hand this time. "Yes, Mr. Gray."

"Yeah, is there anyway that you could cancel out the pheromones once they have begun spreading?" I looked at Max, who was tapping nervously on her desk.

"Yes, scientists find that if you blend different foods together they sometimes are potent enough when drank to cancel out the pheromones." Mr. Dalton said matter-of-factly. The rest of the class went on but I really didn't pay attention, and I'm guessing, neither did Max. Class ended and the rest of the school day went by pretty quickly.

When school ended I met up with Max and we headed to my house where I knew Sarah would be waiting. As we walked side by side she grabbed my hand and pulled up close to me. With how old we looked and the way we were holding eachother, you would probably think we were married or something. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

We got to my house and walked in. Max walked over to one of the couches and plopped down. I went into the other rooms of the house looking for Sarah. I finally found her in my room going through my stuff. "Uh.. What are you doing?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, nothing, I just got the urge to do some cleaning and I started in yo-" she raised her nose and started sniffing around. "Who'd you bring home, smells like a girl."

"It's Max, and I need your help with some stuff." She looked at me weird, and headed out of the room.

"What kind of stuff?" she said as she walked down the hallway. "Max-related stuff?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I nodded.

"Yeah, turns out that the world is chopped-full of mutants from Itex." She frowned a little.

"You mean, Max is an experiment too?" she asked as we walked into the living room.

"Yeah, and we need you to tell us what her base animal is. If it isn't too much trouble." She laughed and sat down next to Max.

"Like it's any trouble to help out my sweet younger brother." She smiled and grabbed Max's hand, who jumped a little but luckily didn't pull her hand back. "Let's see, let's see. Feels like a mammal, big mammal." I fidgeted a little in my chair and I noticed Max do the same. "I've got it." She let go of Max's hand and got up.

"What is it?" Max asked as Sarah walked over to our bookshelf. She started looking through our array of zoology books until she found the one she was looking for.

"Your base animal is a North American black bear. Kind of ironic don't you think, bro? You're a bear, she's a bear. Funny how it all works out." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me and ran out of the room as I threw a couch pillow at her.

"A bear, my animal is a bear." Max stated flatly. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me. "Well, now you got to show me how to change forms." She smiled at me.

"Yeah, we can head over to your house with Sarah and find out your whole family's animals so I can teach you all at once."

"Ok, let's do that then." She got up and walked over to the front door. Sarah walked over to us and locked the door as I stepped out.

"I heard the plan. Let's get this done with, I'm going to a movie with Lorrie tonight." We walked down the street and flew off with Max leading the way. We now had two days until something terrible was going to happen. The sad part, I didn't mind all this too much.

Hey everyone, it is I, your beloved leader. I am here to tell you that because I live in America, you guys should have some say in how the story turns out. So, I want everyone to come up with an animal for each one of the flock members. You don't have to come up with one for each member, just say what animal you think is best. The only animal I think is good so far is a black panther for Fang. So go ahead and tell me what you think.


End file.
